Avatar Kotoha
) As Avatar Kotoha :Avatar Debate Main Character (girlfriend) :Kai (master I) :Koshiro (master II) | affiliation = As Kotoha :Debate Club: Vice President, a debate leader As Avatar Kotoha :KaiserFever Deviranger II (avatar squad) | species = Datanoid Avatar of a human | gender = Female in a feminine digital body | age = As Kotoha: 18 As Avatar Kotoha: Less than a few hours | height = 5'3" (160 cm) | weight = As Kotoha: 108 lbs (49 kg) As Avatar Kotoha: Technically 0 lbs (0 kg) | hair = Light brown | eyes = Blue }} Avatar Kotoha (アバター・コトハ Abatā Kotoha) is the Debate Club Vice President and one of the debate team leaders Kotoha in a digital avatar-like body with her mind partially controlled by a semi-sentient A.I. implanted in her avatar's mind. She is given the power of Deviranger ViralGreen (デビレンジャー・バイラルブルー Debirenjā BairaruBurū), with the motto "Turbulence of the Sky" (空の乱れ Sora no Midare), which controls the viral power of wind. Appearance Before transforming, Avatar Kotoha has Kotoha's head and she is coated in a black digital spandex-like suit with digital green lines that light up. After becoming Deviranger ViralGreen, Avatar Kotoha is wearing a dark digital power suit with green cybernetic trims and a demon-looking full helmet. She is equipped with the ViralGreen ViraBuster. Personality Like her original self, Avatar Kotoha is very kind. However, because of the Even A.I. implant in her avatar mind, she is forced to obey Kai's orders, being forced to battle against the Literature Club and Drama Club members and serve Kai against her will. History While Kai was preparing his "final defense project", Kai was experimenting on creating digital avatars of humans, separating humans from their mind into new bodies. The Debate Club vice presidents and Kai's former club members Akida and Takeru were these human experiments. Upon being made into an avatar, Kai also implanted A.I. in their avatars' minds to make sure they obey him. In the meantime, their real bodies are being painlessly tortured in order to maintain the cost of Deviranger Datanoids and the avatars. Avatar Kotoha, presumably with Koshiro's permission, was given a chance to fight alongside Kai as Deviranger ViralGreen, a virus variation of the Drama Club's unused Dokiranger CyberGreen form, with the power of wind. The avatars teamed up with the Deviranger Datanoids against the Literature Club and Drama Club Digirangers in the Deathcube while Kai was finishing his final experiment. After Kai completed his final experiment known as the TeraKaimera, the Deviranger Datanoids willingly gave their powers to the TeraKaimera while the Deviranger Avatars unwillingly gave their powers to the assimilated monstrosity. When Koshiro became the new administrator of the Belief Club and infected himself with the Doki Doki Virus, he transferred the avatars into his body. However, when the S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers subdued the TeraKaimera, freeing everyone one-by-one including the real bodies of the avatars, the avatars within Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) disappeared as well. Battle information To be written... See also * Avatar Akida * Avatar Chojiro * Avatar Debate Main Character * Avatar Fujio * Avatar Takeru * Kotoha * KaiserFever Deviranger Category:Belief Club members Category:Datanoid Avatars Category:Debate Club members Category:Digirangers Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses